


Catharsis

by Isaac_A_Drake



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5675401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaac_A_Drake/pseuds/Isaac_A_Drake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thalia gets more than she bargained for when she goes to Liliana Vess for answers after the events of Innistrad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catharsis

**Author's Note:**

> Had a bit of fun with an RP group a while back and they asked me to write a crack-ship.

Thalia entered the Vess’s manor in Nephalia with much apprehension. She had questions for the Planeswalker. Questions that had to be answered.  
Liliana had enjoyed the atmosphere of Innistrad, and after defeating Griselbrand, had set up a base of operations of sorts in a manor she purchased.  
She was not wearing her official Cathar uniform, this visit was social, instead Thalia wore a modest white dress with black and gold trimming in a slightly decorative but reserved fashion.  
The large entrance hall was a dark, yet opulent, chandelier of crystal and some ebony metal hung ominously, yet held an alluring beauty. The light shone at strange angles onto the walls, warping her vision. And the Cathar thought she saw mist out of the corner of her eyes.  
Slightly concerned the brave cathar pushed ahead. As she opened the door to the next room her world flipped over.  
Her vision swam as she walked into a misty, dimly lit, ballroom. The torches and candles all glowed a sensual red instead of the normal yellow. Sinister shades moved along the walls, grinning evilly down at her. And at the end of the hall, sat the Planeswalker, scantily clad and sitting upon a deep, black, and sinister throne.  
“Oh the sweet little Cathar has come to play,” The powerful mage cooed, and the sound sent shivers down Thalia’s spine.  
“I…I-“ As Thalia tried to compose herself with the strange, heady aroma of the room throwing off her thoughts she suddenly found that Liliana was right in front of her. Uncomfortably close in fact.  
“Shhh darling.” Liliana pressed a finger up against Thalia’s lips to hush her. “Just…give in.”  
Thalia’s eyes blinked very slowly a few times as her vision swam again. Her thoughts were scattered and then she felt Liliana pull her into an embrace. The Planeswalker’s perfume on top of the alchemical incense of the room put her over the edge. She lost her ability to think rationally. All she could do was feel the warm, sensual body pressed up against her.  
“Oh…” The small sound leaving her lips seemed to be the trigger Liliana was waiting for. Her lush, hungry lips descended upon Thalia’s neck.  
“Ah-ah!” And as Thalia gasped out in surprise she began to hear a dark lilting music float up around them. The pair seemed to sway and Liliana began guiding the cathar in a strange, sensual dance. The dark mage’s hands and lips somehow found every sensitive place on her body as they danced inexorably towards her throne.  
As they came closer and closer to the throne Liliana’s hands got bolder. As she bit harshly down upon Thalia’s neck her firm, slender hands ripped open the cathar’s bodice, causing the girl to let out a heavy gasp as cold air touched her now bare breasts. In smug response Liliana smirked and dragged a sharp nail along the curve of her breast, almost but not quite breaking the skin.  
“Moan for me little Cathar.” The mage was so smug and full of herself, but that did not register to the girl, just the sensations. And those sensations once again forced her to moan, following the Planeswalker’s orders.  
“Very good darling.” And so, for the first time, Liliana leaned down and captured Thalia’s lips with her own. At first the kiss seemed sweet, but it was all a ploy to keep the cathar drunk on lust. Liliana quickly deepened the kiss, plunging her tongue deep into the girl’s mouth, as if its mere presence could corrupt Thalia even more fully.  
Yet again, a moan from Thalia was Liliana’s signal to advance. As the girl moaned into the heated kiss the mage hiked up the cathar’s skirts and slid her hand over her moist, young womanhood.  
Thalia let out a shocked gasp as Liliana moved her lips over to the Cathar’s ear and whispered, “You’re soaking darling.”  
As the black mage began nibbling on her ear Thalia shivered with both confusion and pleasure. Eventually she moaned again as Liliana continued rubbing her and finally kissed her way down from the cathar’s ear to wrap her lips around her sweet, pink, perky nipple.  
“Ah! Oh-sw-sweet mercy!” Thalia cried as Liliana pushed long, graceful, and slender finger inside of her.  
“Mercy, darling? Your mistress gives you NO mercy.” The black mage cooed evilly as she changed the thrusts of her finger from gentle to hard and forceful and instead of suckling and licking nipped the girl’s nipple with her teeth.  
Thalia’s arms came up and braced herself against Liliana’s shoulders, “Ah! Oh! N-ah! S-Sorry!”  
Liliana thrust another finger into her, “Sorry WHAT?”  
Thalia’s mind was a haze of pleasure, pain, and confusion, “Wh-I-I-don’t…AH! Know! D-oooohhh-n’t know!”  
“Sorry, MISTRESS!” Liliana growled in a low husky tone as she bit down on Thalia’s neck.  
“Oh! Oh by Av-…S-sorry guh! Sorry MISTRESS!” And with that cry Thalia spilt herself over Liliana’s hand and her mind flew away from her in the aftershock of her first, mind-breaking orgasm.  
Liliana pulled away from her and held up her fingers, examining them with a smug grin, “Oh my my! You filthy little girl…”  
Thalia swayed on her feet, still in a daze, not responding as she stared at Liliana with half-lidded, uncomprehending eyes.  
Until they widened in shock as Liliana slowly and sensually began licking her fingers clean.  
Thalia received an even larger shock as Liliana finished and moved her hands to the clasp on the front of her dress and undid it. Slowly moving her fingers down her dress undoing the lacing, one row at a time, revealing more and more smooth sun-tinted olive flesh as the seconds dragged by. By the time she fully unlaced the front and reached the belt her full, pert nipples were poking out over the top of her loosened dress.  
“Shall I continue sweet girl?” Liliana’s mocking tone sent a shiver down Thalia’s spine. But the unrelenting lust stopped her mind from processing that.  
“Y-yes please.”  
“Yes please what?”  
Thalia gasped in fear, “Y-Yes please mistress!” She quickly corrected herself.  
“Very good darling.” Liliana moved a hand to her belt and unclasped it, as it came apart she quickly allowed her dress, bodice, skirts, and all, to collapse to the floor, pooling around her boots.  
Thalia let out a low mewl as Liliana took one step back and sat down on her throne, her legs spread wide so the cathar could see where her garter connected her boots to her skimpy, lacey, undergarments.  
Undergarments that covered virtually nothing, and left the black mage’s full, wet, and neatly trimmed womanhood fully exposed to Thalia’s virgin eyes.  
Liliana stretched a hand out to grab Thalia’s own in order to break her out of her haze.  
“Now darling…” Liliana began as she roughly yanked Thalia down on to her knees, eliciting a sharp gasp from the girl.  
“I think it’s time…” The black mage ran the hand through the cathar’s hair in a mock-lovingly gesture.  
“To eat.” She sneered this last phrase as she pulled Thalia’s head down in between her thighs. The cathar let out a scared squeak that was muffled as her mouth, having opened in shock, was pressed firmly against Liliana’s folds.  
“Lick your mistress. Now.”  
The harsh command triggered something deep within Thalia’s mind and she timidly followed the order through her confused state of mind.  
A timid lick was followed by a few more, and those followed by some slightly more confident ones.  
“Mmm…darling you are learning fast…but not fast enough.” Liliana slid a hand down to spread herself further open for the cathar and the lust-addled girl quickly responded, pushing her tongue deeper into her mistress’s fold and taking longer, more varied licks.  
“Oh! There we go my sweet girl! You’re getting it! Mmm…” Liliana’s encouragement emboldened Thalia even further. Her hands slid up to grab the outsides of the black mage’s thighs as her tongue stroked and probed her mistress’s depths.  
“Yes…please your mistress! Please ME!” Liliana actually lost a slight bit of her composure as Thalia’s tongue finally found her clit. Rubbing over and around it Thalia noticed that her mistress was enjoying that area and the cathar began to focus on this new discovery. A deep, throaty moan left Liliana’s lips as her thrall began sucking softly on her clit and then sucking a little harder as the moan continued.  
“Oh, YES!” Liliana squirted her juices out onto Thalia’s dazed face as the girl, lost in her haze of lust, began losing herself into the feeling of licking, sucking, and plundering her mistress’s depths.  
Liliana roughly grabbed Thalia by the hair and pulled her head up to the Cathar’s mewling protests.  
“Now darling. We finish this in the bedroom.”  
A dazed smile covered Thalia’s soaking lips. “Mmm…yes mistress.”


End file.
